


Of Tests and Scarves

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk they're just being cute boyfriends, if you can even consider it angst, mentions of Kageyama, mentions of Tsukishima, mentions of yamaguchi - Freeform, the slightest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Hinata is worried and Suga tries to comfort him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I made it obvious or not but it's supposed to be winter. Also I wrote this for a friend. Sorry if they're ooc

Usually, Hinata is the faster one as they walk to school in the mornings, pulling Suga along excitedly. Suga, of course, can tell something's bothering his boyfriend when he's the one pulling ahead. Not to mention the uneasy look plastered across his face. He stops and turns to face the smaller boy, taking both hands in his own. “Is there something you wanna talk about?” He asks as he rubs his thumbs soothingly along Hinata’s hands.

 

Seeing Hinata’s expression change from worried to shocked so quickly causes Suga to emit a soft chuckle as he elaborates, “You’re not that hard to read, I can tell that something’s upsetting you. Now c’mon, what is it?”

 

Hinata looks down, as if to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze. He thought he was hiding it well, too. “I have a big test today and I'm worried about passing it. If I fail, I won't be able to participate in club activities” he mumbles, still avoiding Suga’s eyes.

 

Suga drops Hinata’s hands to tilt his chin up and thumb over his cheek. Hinata jumps a little at the sudden cold of his hand, but relaxes into his familiar touch. Suga has a more aggressive way of showing his affection than most, but when he's gentle, Hinata feels like he could melt. “Yamaguchi helped me study for it, but I still feel like I'm not good enough.”

 

“How long have you been studying for it?”

 

“Maybe a week and a half?”

 

Suga presses a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head and laughs, “You'll be fine! I know you, and when you put effort into things, they always turn out in your favor”

 

Hinata feels somewhat better about the test, but still not completely sure of himself. Though, he must have faked it well enough for Suga to drop the subject and suggest they continue walking, unless they want to be late to class.

 

Their hands are intertwined, and neither wants to let go, even though they both know it's too cold and they should keep them in their pockets. Suga’s hands are stupidly soft, Hinata jumps at any chance he gets to feel them. He must moisturize, he figures. The only other conclusion he can think of is that since he doesn't usually get to play in games, he doesn't have any callouses, but he feels awful just thinking about it. It's all Bakageyama’s fault, if he would have gone to a different school, he would be able to play with Suga in official matches. He shouldn't complain, though. At least he has soft hands to hold and Kageyama doesn't.

 

By the time they arrive at school, Hinata has claimed Suga’s scarf as his own (but not before struggling to untangle it from his neck in the first place), complained about how much Tsukishima aggravates him, and convinced Suga to let him spend the night. Though originally he wanted Suga to sleep at his place, Suga knows himself well enough to know that he would traumatize Natsu if she came into Hinata’s room without knocking, and get himself banned from Hinata’s house for as long as they're dating. Plus, his parents were away this week anyway.

 

Every morning Suga walks Hinata to his classroom, because even though he won't admit it, he knows that Hinata likes the attention he gets from being seen with his beautiful upperclassman of a boyfriend. Hinata suddenly stops at the door, remembering his test again. Suga pokes the tip of his nose, giggling “You'll do fine, don't worry about it!” Seeing that Hinata is still unsure, he adds “Trust me, I believe in you”

 

Hinata's expression softens, before twisting to a knowing grin. He pulls the setter down by his shoulders and presses a small kiss to the beauty mark under his eye. Suga is obviously confused, so Hinata simply states “For good luck!” before surprising him with another kiss, this time to his lips.

 

Suga relaxes into Hinata's lips, resting his hands on the smaller boy’s hips. Hinata is the first to break away. Despite liking to be the center of attention, he gets flustered fairly easily. He quickly regains his confidence, and backs into his classroom, waving and smiling brightly at his boyfriend. Suga smiles and shakes his head as he watches his boyfriend disappear into the classroom.

 

Against the teacher’s request, Hinata doesn’t remove Suga’s scarf from his around his neck. The scent of his boyfriend helps him keep a clear head throughout the test. The fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla, Hinata decides.


End file.
